<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【エスデュ】醬果味Kissss!! by ibaraki_yuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677060">【エスデュ】醬果味Kissss!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibaraki_yuu/pseuds/ibaraki_yuu'>ibaraki_yuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibaraki_yuu/pseuds/ibaraki_yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※qa點的檞寄生梗<br/>※兩人沒正式交往，電波系注意（？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【エスデュ】醬果味Kissss!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　是誰將醬果塗成紅色？<br/>　　紅醬果散落雪地上，落地無聲，陷進雪中顏色格外亮眼。白雪滿佈中庭，冬日正午寂靜無色，缺少陽光帶來的曖昧陰影，兩人在角落互相擁抱、接吻，纏綿的氣息在空氣中隱約可見——眼前場面令三名一年生都目瞪口呆，當中Epel更是嚇得不輕，收集到手中的醬果從指間溜走。<br/>　　到底發生什麼事了？來不及思考，Deuce第一時間蹲下幫忙撿回醬果，數目不多，但身邊的Ace雙手插外套口袋，光是站著看八卦不幫忙，便不由得拍他屁股。<br/>　<br/>　　「喂，Ace你在看什麼，快過來幫忙吧。」Deuce單手捧住撿回的醬果抱怨。<br/>　<br/>　　「噓，你先別煩我。」Ace嫌棄地甩甩手，然後馬上縮回口袋，視線沒偏離之餘，還踮起腳擺動身子捕捉某個目標，不久似乎得出結果。「哼哼，原來是這樣。」半邊臉埋進圍巾裡，吐著白煙，得意地自言自語。<br/>　<br/>　　「別人家的事你就不要八卦。」感覺對方沒聽進耳裡，於是站起來再次提醒。<br/>　<br/>　　「我才沒八卦，是不——小心看到啦，倒沒想到那個是真的！」正當Ace自得其樂，眼前的Deuce依舊滿頭問號。「看Deuce一定不懂，那不如——」剛才還嫌冷，讓手離開口袋三秒也想死，現在卻提起手伸向對方的臉。<br/>　<br/>　　他皺起眉頭雙眼圓瞪，反射性抓緊Ace雙手。「……你想也別想！同樣的招數對我沒用的！」好險，今個冬天遭過幾次Ace冰冰手攻擊，這次總算學聰明了，先下手為強。<br/>　<br/>　　突然被抓住，Ace愣了一下，聽到對方的說話，笑得比剛才更得意了。「同樣的招數我再變出十多款也行啊。不過我是想給你看『那個』東西。」說著搭上Deuce的肩膀，把人轉向前方，兩手從後伸出捧住他臉頰，調整到某個方向。「怎樣怎樣？看到了嗎？我超聰明的！」<br/>　<br/>　　很快聽到他長長地嗯了一聲，挑挑眉。「……你耍我吧。」視線裡除了親吻的角落和連接中庭的長廊外，其他和平日沒兩樣。<br/>　　<br/>　　Ace一聽便知不對勁，搭住他肩膀，歪頭順著視線看過去，提手直指中庭長廊。「……耍你個頭！走廊上面那個草球啊！」<br/>　<br/>　　Epel也從Deuce身旁探頭，瞄了眼指頭所向之處，仔細觀察走廊上方橫樑的確有個東西。「那個是……檞寄生？」<br/>　<br/>　　「你看，Epel都比你眼力好。也就是最近我們學院Tag下很流行的『紅色炸彈』，有很多照片上傳，但一直沒見過現場實況，真是機會難得！」<br/>　<br/>　　「在檞寄生下不能拒絕接吻的傳統，在我老家都有，不過大家都是輕輕的吻一個，怎麼這學校就……特別用力？」<br/>　<br/>　　「傳、傳統？如果只是這樣經過的話……」Decue繼續處於一頭霧水的狀態，努力消化他們的話。「所以，就是……地盤插旗了要收路費的概念？」<br/>　<br/>　　「也許？總之親了之後，他們就會把檞寄生拿下來，至於是誰放的，放在哪裡都沒人知道。看著別人這樣挺好玩，萬一自己中了就糟糕啦。被陌生的同學抓住呸囉呸囉……挖，好難受。」Ace馬上吐舌搖搖頭。<br/>　<br/>　　「所以也有同學看見就會拆掉，數目便開始減少了……Rook前輩對這樣的藝術裝置表示好評，只是人為設置檞寄生就好像太……」<br/>　<br/>　　「這是遊戲的一環嘛，況且佈置的人似乎除了遵守傳統外，並無明確設下其他規則，不是能夠好好利用嗎？」攤手聳聳肩，單了下眼笑著。「希望我們誰都不要被炸中吧——」<br/>　<br/>　　是誰把檞寄生掛在那裡呢，別的又會藏在哪裡。<br/>　　仿佛是透過人與人之間口耳相傳，把某人所愛的遊戲散播出去，此事也不知不覺刻在Deuce的腦海中。來回課室與課室之間，如常通過長廊，都開始發現檞寄生的蹤影，它被某人用鮮紅絨帶精緻地綁上蝴蝶結，高高掛在上方，偶爾會是非常高調掛在誰都看見的地方，也有難以觀察的角度，但無論如何你多少都會「察覺」到它就在身邊。<br/>　　好奇怪啊，明明是沒有任何傷害性，卻在Deuce心頭醞釀一種難以言喻的「不安」，那到底是什麼呢？那是食堂餐盤上空置的一角，儲物櫃上模糊的名牌，凌亂書架上倒置的書本——拿起那本書，其中一頁被特意卡上一根白羽毛作書籤，羽毛取下之際化成白鴿，噗噗拍翼嚇Deuce一跳，整個人愣住目送其飛出圖書館。隱約聽到空氣被劃破的聲音，回神到手上的書本，正打開記載檞寄生的一頁。傳說相關內容大致和Ace他們說的差不多，看來佈置遊戲的人，對愛與和平有一定執著，可是如Ace所說去利用規則的話，難道……<br/>　<br/>　　思路到此結束，闔上書本，將書架的書連帶思緒一併重新整理排列，一切回歸原狀。<br/>　　Deuce步出圖書館，穿過長廊一邊回想起自己在飛行課時，腦裡不停跳出各種聯想，想抓緊靈感的瞬間，於是高速洗澡更衣，擠點時間來圖書館找線索，最後總算令頭腦平靜下來。現在其他同學都應該回課室了，他稍微加快腳步拐彎，眼見不遠處有柔柔日光灑落，眼熟的橘啡髮絲染上一層曖昧雪藍，人群中看見Ace雙手插口袋緩緩前進，卻感受到別處目光而停步，在日光之下轉過身，兩人視線對上的一刻，只見Deuce目瞪口呆，甚至是驚慌。<br/>　<br/>　　滴答滴答，滴答滴答，紅色醬果掉下來。<br/>　　他們之間相隔一段距離，頭頂上方各自有一根橫樑，在兩人之間的橫樑木板上，一隻白鴿被箭貫穿釘住，鮮血一點一滴落下，遠看像紅醬果似的。<br/>　　Ace有點不解地打量Deuce，視線很快落到對方頭上方的橫樑，原來掛住一束檞寄生。難道特地表現出驚慌，是為了引人過去？這也太明顯了，想到此Ace偷笑，趁同學都回課室，決定緩緩走上前。<br/>　　<br/>　　別過來——！<br/>　　Deuce猛然大喊，把人叫停了。<br/>　　Ace愣了一下，眨眨眼思考是什麼狀況。因為飛行課追到他煩了，還是午飯時偷吃他喜歡的菜，但好像又是另一回事。被問到在搞什麼，當Deuce視線再次回到木板上，只剩下一束檞寄生被箭貫穿，紅醬果一顆一顆掉落，滾到Ace腳邊。剛才的白鴿呢？明明親眼見到的，可是根本沒辦法和Ace解釋，對面自然覺得是被Deuce耍了，嘖的一聲不爽地回課室了。<br/>　<br/>　　坐好之後兩人半句話都沒說，兩人之間氣場明顯有變，只是同學們都不敢多問。回到室內暖和不少，Ace便如常趴在檯面，臉埋到臂彎裡悄悄偷看鄰座的人，想不明白他為什麼態度如此，特別精神恍惚，逗起來有夠不自然，想著想著最後乾脆小睡片刻。Deuce腦內則再起思維風暴，為什麼白鴿會憑空消失，施魔法的理由也無法理解，哪怕只是惡作劇，或者說是惡作劇就更好。<br/>　<br/>　　「……？」手握鋼筆抄寫到一半，大腿好像有什麼掃過，不禁抖了一下。對吧，會做這種惡作劇只有那個人，抄寫同時壓低聲音警告。「……喂，別摸。」已經不是第一次，之前好幾次差點在課堂上大打出手，難以理解為何要作出奇怪的挑撥行為。然而Ace沒任何回應，抄到下一頁時，那種感覺又來了，那隻手輕拍了大腿再摸回內側，感覺癢癢的，Deuce忍無可忍直接砸他的頭。<br/>　<br/>　　「……痛！你搞什麼啦！」Ace從檯面上爬起來，瞇著眼摸摸自己頭頂。「現在睡覺都要優等生管了嗎？」<br/>　<br/>　　「是你應有的懲罰，Ace。」沒有看對方一眼，繼續抄寫。<br/>　<br/>　　砸完人頭又裝沒事發生是怎麼搞的，自己完全是狀況之外。「我睡覺有什麼問題？」<br/>　　<br/>　　這個時候還裝無辜，Deuce馬上來氣反駁。「裝睡然後騷擾我上課，摸來摸去算什麼意思！」<br/>　<br/>　　「我哪有！」<br/>　<br/>　　「做了偷雞摸狗的事又不承認，Ace你也太差勁！」<br/>　　　<br/>　　「欸，你逼我承認是怎麼了？啊——噗噗噗，Deuce君原來有那種惡趣味呢。」半掩嘴巴憋笑，臉上掛著看透什麼的表情。<br/>　<br/>　　「什、什麼？當然是要你承認之後道歉。」對那表情感到困惑，直覺告知對面一定在想些壞事，於是提高警覺。<br/>　<br/>　　「才不要，沒做過卻要道歉豈不是很——」<br/>　<br/>　　話還沒說完，Deuce又感覺到屁股被摸。「你給我適可……咦？」正想喊話時，眼前的Ace舉起雙手，不，回想起來兩人一直面對面說話，突然伸手摸是不可能的。<br/>　<br/>　　「喔不！糟……！」接著換Ace突然驚慌失措，立馬摸摸自己外套口袋，再彎下腰鑽到檯底。「到底去哪了……欸！在那裡……呃！」爬起來時一度撞到頭。<br/>　<br/>　　反應突然大轉變，Deuce也不好意思繼續罵，湊過去問問他。「是……筆弄丟了嗎？」<br/>　<br/>　　本來蹲在檯底下不想回話，但想了想無奈之下只好坐回椅上開口。「那個……刺蝟，我把刺蝟帶出來了。」這邊聲音越來越小。<br/>　<br/>　　「什麼！！！你帶出來幹——」那邊直接大喊出聲。<br/>　<br/>　　Ace立馬掩住他的嘴巴。「啊啊，Deuce你不舒服吧，不能一直賴著的。老師，我先帶他回去休息了。」就此，借機拉住人一起走出課室。<br/>　<br/>　　踏出課室門口馬上甩開Ace。「真是的！要是被發現刺蝟不見了就糟糕……你到底怎麼搞的？」<br/>　<br/>　　「呃……就，今早摸牠們覺得好暖又軟軟的，然後放在口袋裡……」<br/>　<br/>　　「怎能拿刺蝟來暖手的！笨蛋Ace！」毫無保留痛罵，甚至緊握拳頭作勢要砸他。<br/>　<br/>　　「什麼啦，我本來打算下課便帶回去的，哪會想到牠們都爬走……無論如何現在要先把牠們抓回來。」<br/>　<br/>　　一個人抓刺蝟真的吃力，再想想不闖禍就不是Ace，很快便消氣了。「說得好像與你無關一樣，有沒有好好在反省的，一點都不想幫忙……算了，刺蝟是我們寮重要的夥伴，要先找回來。」<br/>　<br/>　　「噓。」此時Ace突然伸手攔截Deuce，用下巴指指走廊的方向。<br/>　<br/>　　一隻綠色的刺蝟一屁股坐在地板上吃醬果。<br/>　　刺蝟沒跑太遠就好，經過上次找回刺蝟的經驗，這次一定不會失手，自信滿滿的Ace放輕點腳步走近，如常說著刺蝟語。綠刺蝟小手裡捧住醬果，嘴巴嚼嚼，抬起頭看著Ace，眨眨小豆點般的眼睛，安靜地嚥下嘴裡的醬果繼續吃——根本沒在聽。<br/>　　好樣的，刺蝟球，Ace氣到不行做口形罵著。刺蝟吃起來津津有味，令旁邊的Deuce隱約記起，之前他秀過的刺蝟語真的只有那幾句，果然同樣的招數真的沒用。既然溝通不了，附近又沒地洞之類，直接動手抓就對了。Ace一鼓作氣撲上去，綠刺蝟立馬跳開，看準刺蝟跳往另一邊，想跟著側身攔截，結果綠刺蝟踹個腿，彈跳閃避，熟練地捲曲身體成球狀，在地板上滾動逃跑。<br/>　<br/>　　別讓牠跑，Deuce！<br/>　　Ace向前打滾翻身蹲地，喊聲之際兩人才發現不對勁，眼前走廊的地板上有一條用紅醬果，放置成零碎的Ｓ型軌道，並延伸到拐彎處。當下知道肯定是人為的，卻沒時間思考別的，只見刺蝟似乎按照軌道滾過去，醬果卡在毛上，遠看像個檞寄生球。Deuce先起步，以最快步速追上Ｓ型滾動的刺蝟，抓緊快到拐彎處的瞬間撲上。</p><p>　　「抓到了——」話還沒說完，有重物突然壓到上身，使他趴在地上眼前一黑。「喂Ace！你抓我還是抓刺蝟！」雙手撐起上半身，轉過頭大吼。<br/>　<br/>　　Ace從Deuce身上爬起，坐到地板扒下蓋住對方頭的外套，本來打算先一步蓋住刺蝟，反倒抓了隻大狗。「……你下手不能準點嗎？」看見他轉過頭，臉上沾了破裂的醬果，順手用姆指擦掉放到嘴邊舔舔。「呸，酸死了。」不禁皺眉吐舌，已經近乎辛辣的酸味，正想抱怨哪來的醬果，回頭看地板連半點痕跡都沒有。「什麼……？」<br/>　<br/>　　站起拍拍衣服，不僅臉上，連校服都沾上醬果汁。「什麼跟什麼？」然後看了眼欲言又止的Ace。「還不起來？牠們應該跑不遠。」猶豫一下才向他伸手。<br/>　<br/>　　抬頭看遞到面前的手，視線順著手臂往上，Deuce嘴上催促，卻一臉有點為難的樣子。抓緊手站起來，從下午的課開始他已經是這模樣，Ace仍然想不透，沒有把Deuce的話聽進耳裡，轉身之際眼角餘光瞄過橫樑上的木板——那是什麼？無法一眼確認，腦裡只存在概念，雙腳很自然跟上Deuce，再也沒有回頭，全神貫注在前方的人身上。<br/>　　如盯著餐盤上的煎蛋一樣，蛋黃帶有金黃滑嫩的光澤，顯得特別生澀，總是緊咬他人視線。好想舔一口啊，可是一舔就會破掉，甚至連輕碰都會漏出來，那會更加想低頭吸吮。思前想後，進退兩難之下，Ace便趁機把煎蛋搶到自己盤子裡，不在對方餐盤上遺留半點蛋黃汁，空置一角只剩下惹人生氣的「秘密」。<br/>　　滿口酸澀辛辣，說出來的話自然不夠甜美，Deuce繞過拐彎處很快便追上綠刺蝟，Ace則緩緩接近，觀察他們動作同時，繼續追蹤醬果擺放的路線。在前方走廊分岔處只剩一邊有醬果，另一邊沒擺醬果的則是前往中庭，Deuce大喊抓到刺蝟不久，手機便響起了，Ace也跑去中庭。<br/>　<br/>　　是媽媽的來電。<br/>　　沒想到這時候會打來，Deuce將刺蝟塞口袋裡，馬上接聽，拿著手機一邊跟上。電話另一旁是媽媽親切的問候，畢竟也差不多寒假要回家，要把這個那個，別忘了訂票之類，全都是一些瑣碎的事情。Deuce只好答知道了明白了，然後前方的Ace居然跑出中庭以外的地方，搞得他差點對著電話喊聲，最後看見Ace到某棵樹下蹲著才鬆一口氣。<br/>　<br/>　　「呼……」<br/>　<br/>　　「怎麼了，Deuce？」媽媽好奇地問。「是不是冷過頭？之前給你的圍巾呢？」<br/>　<br/>　　「不是，現在還沒需要圍巾。」一邊說一邊踩過雪地來到樹下。「我上車之前會再通知媽媽的，我先去忙了。」話畢便掛斷電話。「抓到了嗎？」<br/>　<br/>　　「鏘鏘——」Ace捧住刺蝟轉過身。「比綠色那隻脹好多，似乎途中吃了不少，走廊的吃光就跑來這邊。」<br/>　　<br/>　　「突然會跑到那麼遠啊……沒什麼的話我們就回去了。」<br/>　<br/>　　「也許是……」Ace站起來的時候不經意抬起頭。「喔？」<br/>　<br/>　　「你又怎麼了？」跟著對方一起抬頭。<br/>　<br/>　　野生的檞寄生長在樹丫之間，完全是從天而降的禮物。<br/>　　兩人視線回到前方對望了數秒，眨眨眼，耳邊傳來風聲，白煙隨呼息冒出，誰都沒有說話。最後Ace受不了還是先走一步，Deuce卻伸手拉住他，低下頭依舊默沉，實際上是在醞釀言語。<br/>　<br/>　　「喂……」Ace有點不耐煩先喊聲。「又是你說要回去的？」<br/>　<br/>　　Deuce吸了口，好不容易才抬頭。「那個，我覺得要遵守地盤的規則……」提起手指指上方。「經過檞寄生之下要、要……接吻的吧！」<br/>　<br/>　　「……」Ace挑挑眉，思考到哪裡不對勁。「你居然這樣做了？」不是吧，他何時變得那麼聰明？還是受了什麼刺激？<br/>　<br/>　　「嗯？地盤規矩嘛？」<br/>　<br/>　　「哦——」經Ace再三確認，似乎並沒有古怪的地方，於是搔搔頭得意地笑起來。「Deuce君也想向前輩『學習』嗎？之前不是——」<br/>　<br/>　　「……我、我只是遵守遊戲規則而已！誰會想跟你這傢伙接吻！」<br/>　<br/>　　「不想就是破壞規矩了，你想清楚喔♪」<br/>　<br/>　　「行了……」<br/>　<br/>　　明明不是第一次了，為什麼還會面紅耳赤，連Deuce也不知道。<br/>　　在沒人的更衣室裡接吻已經是常事，手按住儲物櫃上的名牌，隨親熱的動作輕輕一抹，這一連串動不曉得是情不自禁，還是下意識想連物主也佔有。然而，每次Deuce都總會想捶他一拳，說他幾句，不討厭這回事，甚至視為同學間打鬧一樣——但真的那麼簡單嗎？也許只想要名正言順地「打鬧」，體驗所謂無法拒絕的理由，從而享受這段短暫時光。<br/>　<br/>　　以滿口辛辣的吻，吸吮甜美的蛋汁，一切都是被「規則」所允許。</p><p> </p><p>—<br/>　　ＹＯ交黨費了！達成我AD急轉彎的第一步！<br/>　　事源是qa在聖誕後突然提起檞寄生的梗，又正好我沒交過黨費，所以就來搞搞（真的不是我拖聖誕賀文），<strike>為qa提供小瓜子</strike>同時為我CP結婚盡一分力！（結果他們新年活動站看板站了七天，爽到我死）</p><p> </p><p>　　當初真的想著很平常寫個東西，結果越描越電波，到底搞什麼又怎麼搞，你們自由發揮吧。但唯一能確認發生的事和時間序是：<br/>（下午）Ace偷吃了Deuce的蛋，然後上飛行課時撩他，Deuce受不了便下課去圖書館（Ace今天沒得親不爽），圖書館回來後看見Ace比之前更不爽</p><p> </p><p>　　蛋真香，想到用舔蛋黃來形容就覺得香。<br/>　　以上。我去填其他AD坑了，繼續努力跑輪子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>